familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Plainfield, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 11, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 95 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.615444 |longd = -74.415775 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07060-07063Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed October 26, 2011. |area_code = 908 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403959190 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885355 |website = http://www.plainfield.com |footnotes = }} Plainfield is a city in Union County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population increased to 49,808, the highest ever recorded population in any decennial census, with the population having increased by 1,979 (+4.1%) from the 47,829 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,262 (+2.7%) from the 46,567 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 6, 2012. Plainfield is nicknamed "The Queen City".City of Plainfield, accessed April 5, 2007. "On behalf of the City of Plainfield, I greet you with the passion and enthusiasm that hopefully you share for our Queen City, Plainfield, New Jersey." Plainfield was originally formed as a township on April 5, 1847, from portions of Westfield Township, while the area was still part of Essex County. On March 19, 1857, it became part of the newly created Union County. Plainfield was incorporated as a city by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 21, 1869, from portions of Plainfield Township, based on the results of a referendum held that same day. The city and township coexisted until March 6, 1878, when Plainfield Township was dissolved and parts were absorbed by Plainfield city, with the remainder becoming Fanwood Township (now known as Scotch Plains).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 240. Accessed April 10, 2012. Geography and climate Plainfield is located at (40.615444,-74.415775). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 6.034 square miles (15.626 km2), of which, 6.023 square miles (15.599 km2) of it is land and 0.011 square miles (0.027 km2) of it (0.18%) is water. The city is located in Central Jersey on the southwestern edge of Union County and is bordered by nine municipalities. Scotch Plains lies to the north and east, and Fanwood to the northeast. Bordered to the south are South Plainfield, and Piscataway. To the southwest lies Dunellen and to the southeast, Edison. All which are in Middlesex County. Green Brook lies to the northwest, North Plainfield lies to the north and Watchung borders to the northwest. All three of these municipalities are in Somerset County. Plainfield is in the Raritan Valley, a line of cities in central New Jersey, and lies on the east side of the Raritan Valley along with Edison. Plainfield has a humid continental climate, characterized by brisk to cold winters and hot, muggy summers. The lowest temperature ever recorded was on February 9, 1934, and the highest temperature ever recorded was on July 10, 1936, and August 11, 1949. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Plainfield has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summry for Plainfield, New Jersey |date=March 2012 }} Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $52,056 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,048) and the median family income was $58,942 (+/- $4,261). Males had a median income of $33,306 (+/- $4,132) versus $37,265 (+/- $3,034) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $23,767 (+/- $1,013). About 12.2% of families and 16.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.5% of those under age 18 and 16.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Plainfield city, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 10, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census of 2000, there were 47,829 people, 15,137 households, and 10,898 families residing in the city. The population density was 7,921.7 people per square mile (3,057.4/km²). There were 16,180 housing units at an average density of 2,679.8 per square mile (1,034.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 21.45% White, 61.78% African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.93% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 10.78% from other races, and 4.55% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 25.16% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Plainfield city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 6, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Plainfield city, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 6, 2012. There were 15,137 households out of which 35.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.3% were married couples living together, 24.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.0% were non-families. 21.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.10 and the average family size was 3.49. In the city the population was spread out with 27.5% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 32.6% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 9.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 95.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,683, and the median income for a family was $50,774. Males had a median income of $33,460 versus $30,408 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,052. About 12.2% of families and 15.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.3% of those under age 18 and 12.6% of those age 65 or over. History style house in Plainfield.]] It was settled in 1684 by Quakers,Dudley, William L. "Friendly Families: The Shotwells", in The Story of the Friends in Plainfield Including A History of Early Quaker Families, Rahway & Plainfield Friends (Quaker) Meeting, March 29, 1929. Accessed May 21, 2013. and incorporated as a city in 1869. Formerly a bedroom suburb in the New York metropolitan area, it has become the urban center of 10 closely allied municipalities, with diversified industries, including printing and the manufacture of chemicals, clothing, electronic equipment, and vehicular parts. Among the several 18th-century buildings remaining are a Friends' meetinghouse (1788),Nutt, Bill. "Plainfield places", Courier-News, September 3, 2003. Accessed July 11, 2013. "The Society of Friends Meeting House, an apparently unassuming structure on Watchung Avenue in the North Avenue Commercial Historic District, is the oldest continuously used house of worship in the city." the Martine house (1717), and the Nathaniel Drake House (1746), known as George Washington's headquarters during the Battle of Short Hills in June 1777.Nathaniel Drake House, Connolly & Hickey Historical Architects. Accessed July 11, 2013. "The Nathaniel Drake House was constructed for Nathaniel Drake and his new wife circa 1746, and remained in the Drake family until c. 1860 when Daniel Drake sold the property to John S. Harberger of New York City.... The Nathaniel Drake House is significant for its architecture and how the evolution of the building reflects the changes within Plainfield from an early colonial settlement to a modern suburb, its association with the Drake family, who were prominent early settlers in the region, as well as its association with General George Washington during the Battle of Short Hills."Home Page, Drake House Museum. Accessed July 11, 2013. "It was at the Drake House that George Washington consulted with his officers during and after the Battle of Short Hills fought over the entire Plainﬁeld area on June 25–27, 1777." Nearby Washington Rock is a prominent point of the Watchung Mountains and is reputed to be the vantage point from which Washington watched British troop movements.Washington Rock State Park, New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection. Accessed July 11, 2013.Washington Rock , Drake House Museum. Accessed July 11, 2013. In music history, Plainfield is known as the birthplace of P-Funk. George Clinton founded The Parliaments while working in a barber shop in Plainfield. Parliament-Funkadelic was inducted in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1997. Plainfield is now home to former New Jersey governor James McGreevey. In sports history, Plainfield is the birthplace of several current and former athletes, including professionals and well-known amateurs. Included in their number are Milt Campbell, the 1956 Olympic Decathlon gold medalist (the first African-American to earn this title), and Joe Black, the first African-American pitcher to win a World Series game. There are numerous sites, including homes, parks, and districts in the city that are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. While not listed, the Plainfield Armory, a prominent landmark completed in 1932, was sold by the state in 2013 as surplus property.The Plainfield Armory, The New Jersey Naval Militia Foundation. Accessed July 11, 2013. "The armory at Plainfield was constructed between 1931 and 1932 to house the Headquarters Company of the 44th Division." Civil disturbance Plainfield was affected by the Plainfield riots in July 1967. This civil disturbance occurred in the wake of the larger Newark riots. One Plainfield police officer died, about fifty people were injured, and several hundred thousand dollars of property was damaged by looting and arson. The New Jersey National Guard restored order after three days of unrest."Plainfield Burning: Black Rebellion in the Suburban North", Thomas J. Sugrue and Andrew M. Goodman, Journal of Urban History, vol. 33 (May 2007), pp. 368-401. This civil unrest caused a massive white flight, characterized by the percentage of black residents rising from 40% in 1970 to 60% a decade later.Dreier, Peter. "Riot and Reunion: Forty Years Later", The Nation, July 30, 2007. Accessed April 10, 2012. "In 1971, after more protests and litigation, the school district initiated a desegregation plan. But because white flight had dramatically accelerated, real school integration between blacks and whites was difficult to achieve. Between 1970 and 1980, blacks' share of Plainfield's population grew from 40 percent to 60 percent." Government Local government Plainfield is governed under a Special Charter granted by the New Jersey Legislature by a mayor and a seven-member City Council, all of whom serve four-year terms in office. All council members are elected to four-terms of office. There are four wards, with one ward seat up for election each year. There are three at-large seats: one from the First and Fourth Wards; one from the Second and Third Wards; and one from the City as a whole. The three at-large seats and mayoral seat operate in a four-year cycle, with one seat up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 98. On January 1, 2014, Adrian O. Mapp took office as Mayor of the City of Plainfield. (D, term of office ends December 31, 2017).Mayor's Corner, City of Plainfield. Accessed May 21, 2013. Members of the Plainfield City Council are Chairperson, Committee of the Whole William Reid (Ward 1; D, 2014), Tracey L. Brown (At Large All Wards; D, 2016), Vera Greaves (At Large Wards 1 and 4; D, 2015), Adrian O. Mapp (Ward 3; D, 2016), Bridget B. Rivers (Ward 4; D, 2013), Cory Storch (Ward 2; D, 2015) and Rebecca Williams (At Large Wards 2 and 3; D, 2014).City Council, City of Plainfield. Accessed May 21, 2013. Note that municipal site uses January 1 dates, which have a year one greater than the December 31 dates listed here.County Clerk Elections: Kenilworth – Roselle, Union County, New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2013.Union County General Election November 2, 2010, Union County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed May 21, 2013.Union County 2011 General, November 8, 2011, Union County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed May 21, 2013.Union Co 2012 General/School Election November 6, 2012, Union County, New Jersey Clerk. Accessed May 21, 2013. Federal, state and county representation in Plainfield.]] Plainfield is located in the 12th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 22nd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=63 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 63, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Plainfield had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=63 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 63, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 20,722 registered voters in Plainfield, of which 12,078 (58.3% vs. 41.8% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 947 (4.6% vs. 15.3%) were registered as Republicans and 7,693 (37.1% vs. 42.9%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 4 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Union, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed May 21, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 41.6% (vs. 53.3% in Union County) were registered to vote, including 56.1% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.6% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 14,640 votes here (93.3% vs. 66.0% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 909 votes (5.8% vs. 32.3%) and other candidates with 46 votes (0.3% vs. 0.8%), among the 15,683 ballots cast by the city's 22,555 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.5% (vs. 68.8% in Union County).Presidential November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed May 21, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results - Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed May 21, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 15,280 votes here (92.3% vs. 63.1% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 1,110 votes (6.7% vs. 35.2%) and other candidates with 56 votes (0.3% vs. 0.9%), among the 16,548 ballots cast by the city's 22,516 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.5% (vs. 74.7% in Union County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed May 21, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 11,508 votes here (85.4% vs. 58.3% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 1,773 votes (13.2% vs. 40.3%) and other candidates with 88 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 13,480 ballots cast by the city's 20,445 registered voters, for a turnout of 65.9% (vs. 72.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed May 21, 2013. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 7,140 ballots cast (81.3% vs. 50.6% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 1,057 votes (12.0% vs. 41.7%), Independent Chris Daggett with 355 votes (4.0% vs. 5.9%) and other candidates with 84 votes (1.0% vs. 0.8%), among the 8,786 ballots cast by the city's 21,738 registered voters, yielding a 40.4% turnout (vs. 46.5% in the county).2009 Governor: Union County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed May 21, 2013. Education Public schools The Plainfield Public School District serves students in kindergarten through 12th grade. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 14, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. As of the 2010-11 school year, the district's 15 schools had an enrollment of 8,105 students and 501.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 16.18:1.District information for the Plainfield School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed May 21, 2013. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Plainfield Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed May 21, 2013.) are Barlow Elementary SchoolBarlow Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (339; K-5), Cedarbrook Elementary SchoolCedarbrook Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (575; K-8), Clinton Elementary SchoolClinton Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (329; K-8), Cook Elementary SchoolCook Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (313; K-7), Emerson Community SchoolEmerson Community School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (483; K-5), Evergreen Elementary SchoolEvergreen Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (555; K-5), Jefferson Elementary SchoolJefferson Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (395; K-5), Stillman Elementary SchoolStillman Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (273; K-5), Washington Community SchoolWashington Community School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (565; PreK-5), Woodland Elementary SchoolWoodland Elementary School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (266; K-5), Hubbard Middle SchoolHubbard Middle School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (354; 6-8), Maxson Middle SchoolMaxson Middle School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (329; 6-8), Plainfield High SchoolPlainfield High School, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (1,392; 9-12), Barack Obama Academy for Academic & Civic DevelopmentBarack Obama Academy for Academic & Civic Development, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (53; 9-12) and Plainfield Academy for the Arts and Advanced StudiesPlainfield Academy for the Arts and Advanced Studies, Plainfield Public School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (160; 7-9, to be expanded to 7-12).New Jersey School Directory for the Plainfield Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 29, 2013. The district's high school was the 280th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 307th in 2010 out of 322 schools listed.Staff. "The Top New Jersey High Schools: Alphabetical", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2012. Accessed December 3, 2012. The school was removed in 2009 from the list of persistently dangerous schools in New Jersey.Spivey, Mark. "Plainfield High School's 'persistently dangerous' label dropped by state department", Home News Tribune, August 6, 2009. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Plainfield Public Schools officials were notified via a July 31 letter from department Assistant Commissioner Barbara Gantwerk that the school was free of the label, the issuance of which is mandated by the Unsafe School Choice Option of the 2001 federal No Child Left Behind Act." Plainfield is also home to New Jersey's first high school focused on sustainability, the Barack Obama Green Charter High School.Educational Philosophy, Barack Obama Green Charter High School. Accessed April 22, 2011. Higher education Union County College, a community college headquartered in nearby Cranford, maintains a campus in downtown Plainfield.College Facilities, Union County College. Accessed April 10, 2012. Commerce Portions of Plainfield are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 3, 2010. Accessed October 26, 2011. Transportation Plainfield has two New Jersey Transit rail stations on the Raritan Valley Line, formerly the mainline of the Central Railroad of New Jersey. The main Plainfield station is in the downtown and a second, smaller Netherwood station is in the Netherwood section, east of the downtown. The New Brunswick train station is approximately 15 minutes away. NJ Transit also provides bus service on the 113 and 114 to and from the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 59, 65 and 66 (Limited) to Newark; and local service on the 819 and 822 routes.Union County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed October 26, 2011. Newark Liberty International Airport is approximately 30 minutes away. Muhlenberg Regional Medical Center Solaris Health System, a nonprofit company which owns Muhlenberg Regional Medical Center, a hospital in Plainfield, asked for permission to close the hospital. This request has been opposed by People's Organization for Progress, an advocacy group based in Newark, New Jersey. The closing has been attributed to the large number of uninsured patients served by the hospital. Plainfield Teacher's College hoax Plainfield Teacher's College, a mythical institution created as a hoax by a duo of college football fans in 1941. The phony college's equally nonexistent football team had its scores carried by major newspapers including The New York Times before the hoax was discovered.Johnson, Bruce. "Plainfield State and Chung Were Too Good to Be True", Westfield Leader, October 13, 2005. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Never heard of Plainfield State? Well, that’s because neither Plainfield State Teachers College nor Johnny Chung actually existed... On the spur of the moment, he decided to call The New York Times and said, “I want to report a score... Plainfield Teachers 21 (his secretary was from Plainfield) … Regency 12.” The next morning, there was the score in The New York Times!" Arts and popular culture *The Plainfield Symphony performs concerts at Crescent Avenue Presbyterian Church. The orchestra was founded in 1919, making it one of the oldest continuously operating orchestras in the United States.Staff. "Plainfield Symphony to perform Nov. 5; teen pianist Justin Wong to be featured", Independent Press, September 25, 2011. Accessed April 10, 2012. "The Plainfield Symphony, established in 1919, is New Jersey’s oldest community symphony and the third oldest in the country." *In October 2010, former Plainfield music teacher Anwar Robinson and performer Yolanda Adams joined with community residents to try to be recognized by Guinness World Records for assembling the world's largest gospel chorus.Calefati, Jessica. "Plainfield residents attempt to break world record for largest gospel choir", The Star-Ledger, October 2, 2010. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Residents of the Queen City who gathered yesterday at City Hall to try and break the Guinness World Record for the largest gospel choir were unsuccessful, but the day was still touted as a positive step toward peace in this community, which has been rocked by more than 20 violent crimes since May raised. Yesterday’s event drew 755 singers, about 250 people shy of the record." *In the teaser trailer for the film, A Good Day to Die Hard, John McClane remarks "the 007 of Plainfield, New Jersey" thus confirming this as his fictional birthplace.Maurer, Mark. "'A Good Day to Die Hard' trailer: John McClane, the '007 of Plainfield'", The Star-Ledger, October 4, 2012. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Although the film takes place in Russia, McClane announces his Garden State roots for what I believe is the first time: 'The 007 of Plainfield, New Jersey,' he calls himself. " Notable people Notable current and former residents of Plainfield include: * Ernest R. Ackerman (1863–1931), represented New Jersey's 5th congressional district from 1919-1931.Ernest Robinson Ackerman, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed June 25, 2007. * John Adams (1772–1863), educator who taught at the Plainfield Academy. * Rich Bagger (born 1960), former mayor of Westfield, New Jersey.Symons, Michael. "Transition team: Rich Bagger", Asbury Park Press, November 20, 2009. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Bagger, who was born in Plainfield and lives in Westfield, holds degrees from Princeton University’s Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs and Rutgers Law School." * Jeff Barry (born 1938), pop music songwriter, singer and record producer.Cooper, Kim; Smay, David; and Austen, Jake. "Bubblegum Music is the Naked Truth", p. 126. Feral House, 2001. ISBN 0-922915-69-5. Accessed October 26, 2011. "Jeff Barry: I was born in Brooklyn. When I was about seven, my parents got divorced, and I moved in with my mom and sister in Plainfield, New Jersey." * Joe Black (1924–2002), professional baseball player for the Brooklyn Dodgers and Cincinnati Reds.Joe Black, baseball pioneer and retired Greyhound Corp. executive, dies - Census - Obituary, Jet (magazine), June 3, 2002, accessed April 26, 2007. "A native of Plainfield, NJ, Black graduated from Morgan State in Baltimore." * Judy Blume (born 1938), author.Goldblatt, Jennifer. "Blume's Day", The New York Times, November 14, 2004. Accessed February 5, 2008. "It wasn't until after Ms. Blume had gotten her bachelor's degree in education from New York University in 1961, was married and raising her son, Larry, and her daughter, Randy, and living in Plainfield and later Scotch Plains, that she started to commit her stories and characters to paper, cramming writing sessions in while the children were at preschool and at play." * Van Wyck Brooks (1886–1963), author.Prichard, William H. "NOT TO WRITE WAS NOT TO BE ALIVE", The New York Times, November 1, 1981. Accessed December 25, 2012. "Van Wyck Brooks grew up in Plainfield, N.J., second son of a wellto-do Episcopalian and Republican family." * Taiwan Brown (born 1987), television personality, former mtvU VJ. * Milt Campbell (1933–2012), 1956 Olympic decathlon gold medalist."Field Day in Plainfield", Time (magazine), July 13, 1953, accessed April 26, 2007. "In Helsinki last summer, a big (6 ft. 3 in., 210 lbs.) Negro high-school boy from Plainfield, N.J. trudged wearily into a locker room in the Olympic stadium. Worn down by the two-day competition in the Olympics' most demanding test, Decathlon Man Milton Campbell gave World Champion Bob Mathias a congratulatory backslap, then flopped on a cot." * Earl Clark (born 1988), basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers, formerly for the University of Louisville Cardinals.Earl Clark, CSTV. Accessed January 2, 2008. * George Clinton (born 1941), founder of Parliament-Funkadelic, childhood home.Fried, Johnathan. "JERSEY FOOTLIGHTS; A Funkmaster Comes Home", The New York Times, October 17, 1999. Accessed April 10, 2012. "The Mothership landed on Oct. 6 when George Clinton, Plainfield native and funkmaster, brought his band to the Community Theater in Morristown for the second night of a monthlong national tour." * Manny Collins (born 1984) American football cornerback."71st Annual Hot Stove Awards Dinner, Feb. 11, Honors Union County Athletes, Young and Old", Union County, New Jersey press release dated February 2, 2007. Accessed November 14, 2007. "Manny Collins was a standout at both wide receiver and defensive back for the Plainfield High School Cardinals and earned All-County, All-Conference and All-Area honors." * Archibald Cox (1912–2004), Watergate special prosecutor.Gormley, Ken. "IN MEMORIAM: ARCHIBALD COX", Harvard Law Review, November 2004. Accessed May 13, 2007. "He grew up in Plainfield, New Jersey, the son of a distinguished New York patent attorney." * Bill Evans (1929–1980), jazz pianist.Lyons, Leonard S. "The Great Jazz Pianists: Speaking of Their Lives and Music", accessed May 13, 2007. "Bill Evans Grew up in Plainfield, New Jersey." * J. Michael Fay (born 1956), conservationist.J. Michael Fay, United States Department of State. Accessed December 10, 2007. * Jan Groover (born 1943) photographer noted for her use of emerging color technologies.Artist Biographies, The Cleveland Museum of Art. Accessed December 13, 2007. * Mark Haines (1946-2011), former host of the CNBC shows Squawk Box and Squawk on the Street.Strauss, Robert. "NEW JERSEY & CO.; All Eyes Are on Fort Lee", The New York Times, April 23, 2000. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Alerted by a viewer, Mr. Haines -- a Plainfield native who now lives in Monmouth County -- researched tapes and noted that when Mr. Greenspan, the head of the Federal Reserve, carried a fat briefcase to the meetings, interest rates rose; a thin briefcase indicated lower rates." * Bret Harte (1836–1902), author and poet.Nissen, Axel. [http://books.google.com/books?id=WEDewmUnapcC&pg=PA244&lpg=PA244 Bret Harte: Prince and Pauper], p. 244. University Press of Mississippi, 2000. ISBN 1578062535. Accessed August 6, 2012. "By April 1884, both the Knauffts and the Hartes had removed to Plainfield, New Jersey..." * Eddie Hazel (1950–1992), lead guitarist and founding member of Parliament-Funkadelic.Sullivan, James. "Twisted Tales: P-Funk's Eddie Hazel Is the New Hendrix, for Better or Worse", Spinner (website), July 11, 2008. Accessed October 26, 2011. "Born in Brooklyn but raised in Plainfield, N.J. -- where his mother, sadly, thought she could keep her son from the ravages of big-city temptation – the young Hazel taught himself to play guitar alongside a school-age buddy, Billy 'Bass' Nelson." * Byron Hurt (born 1969), documentary filmmaker.Staff. "Kenya Crumel and Byron Hurt", The New York Times, October 1, 2006. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Kenya Felice Crumel and Byron Patrick Hurt were married last evening at their home in Plainfield, N.J." * Robyn Kenney (born 1979), field hockey player.Robyn Kenney, USA Field Hockey. Accessed December 20, 2007. * Phyllis Kirk (1927–2006), actress.via Associated Press. "Phyllis Kirk, 79, Who Starred in ‘House of Wax’ and ‘Thin Man’, Dies", The New York Times, October 23, 2006. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Phyllis Kirkegaard was born in Plainfield, N.J., but moved to New York City in her late teens to study acting and shortened her last name to Kirk." * Peter Liske (born 1942), former professional football player.Laurie, Artiss. "Liske Recalls Vivid Hoax", The Leader-Post, September 22, 1967. Accessed April 10, 2012. "They should be indebted then, as I am, to The Globe and Mail's Dick Beddoes for revealing the hoax surrounding Peter Liske. That is, if you consider his hometown - Plainfield, N.J. - as sufficient evidence for guilt by association." * Randolph Manning (1804-1864), Michigan Supreme Court justice.Randolph Manning, Michigan Supreme Court Historical Society. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Randolph Manning was born in Plainfield, New Jersey, on May 19, 1804." * Burke Marshall (1922–2003), head of the Civil Rights Division of the U.S. Department of Justice during the Civil Rights Era.Barnes, Bart. "Burke Marshall, 80, Dies; JFK's Civil Rights Enforcer", The Washington Post, June 3, 2003. Accessed November 21, 2008. "Mr. Marshall, a native of Plainfield, N.J., graduated from Yale University." * James Edgar Martine (1850–1925), United States Senator from New Jersey.James Edgar Martine, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed April 16, 2008. * Robert Mason (born 1942), author of Chickenhawk.Prendergast, MArk. "HIS LONG FLIGHT HOME FOR ROBERT MASON, WAR WAS HELL AND PEACE HARD TO FIND. NOW HE THINKS HE KNOWS WHERE TO LOOK. AND WHERE NOT TO LOOK.", Orlando Sentinel, September 1, 1985. Accessed April 10, 2012. "Robert Mason was born 43 years ago in Plainfield, NJ. When he was 8, his family moved to a chicken farm west of Delray Beach." * Mary McCormack (born 1969), actress.Mary McCormack cast member profile, The West Wing. Accessed September 30, 2007. "Born in Plainfield, New Jersey, McCormack is a graduate of Trinity College and resides in Los Angeles." * Jim McGreevey (born 1957), former Governor of New Jersey.Kocieniewski, David. "Ex-Governor Is Back in Public, This Time as an Author", The New York Times, September 20, 2006. Accessed April 16, 2008. "While his resignation forced Mr. McGreevey to move out of Drumthwacket, the governor’s mansion in Princeton, his new home in Plainfield has gardens designed by Frederick Law Olmsted, a circular driveway and a housecleaner who arrived on Tuesday driving a white Mercedes-Benz." * Eugene Monroe (born 1987), professional football player for the Jacksonville Jaguars.van Esselstyn, Drew. "Plainfield's Eugene Monroe selected No. 8 overall by Jacksonville Jaguars", The Star-Ledger, April 25, 2009. Accessed October 26, 2011. * Dudley Moore (1935–2002), actor who resided there at time of death.Brush, Pete. "Actor Dudley Moore Dies", CBS News, February 11, 2009. Accessed May 21, 2013. * Nonnie Moore (1922–2009), fashion editor at Mademoiselle, Harper's Bazaar and GQ. * Cordell Mosson (1952-2013), vocalist and bassist for Parliament-Funkadelic.McCall, Tris. "Cordell 'Boogie' Mosson, P-Funk bassist, dies at 60", The Star-Ledger, April 21, 2013. Accessed May 21, 2013. "Cordell 'Boogie' Mosson (born Cardell Mosson), a Plainfield musician whose rubbery bass guitar gave the classic albums by Parliament and Funkadelic much of their buoyant, elastic, bouncing-off-of-the-walls character, died on Thursday at 60." * James S. Negley (1826–1901), Civil War General, farmer, railroader, and U.S. Representative from the state of Pennsylvania.Staff. "$50,000 IN BONDS IN A BAG; STOLEN FROM GEN. JAMES S. NEGLEY IN PLAINFIELD. Found in a House in Madison Avenue -- With Them an Insurance Policy for $1,000 and Gen. Negley's Commission, Signed by President Lincoln -- Coachman Was the Thief -- He Was Dismissed from Gen. Negley's Service Last Month.", The New York Times, April 20, 1894. Accessed December 3, 2012. "Gen. Negley was the manager of the Home for Decrepit Veteran Soldiers at Pittsburg, Penn. He has an office at 136 Liberty Street, this city, and lives in Plainfield, N. J." * Billy Bass Nelson (born 1951), bassist, founding member of Parliament-Funkadelic.Britannica Educational Publishing. [http://books.google.com/books?id=YeDFjTnCGVUC&pg=PA271&dq=%22Billy+Bass+Nelson%22+plainfield The 100 Most Influential Musicians of All Time], p. 273. The Rosen Publishing Group, 2009. ISBN 1615300562. "Billy Bass Nelson (b. Jan. 28, 1951, Plainfield, N.J., U.S.)" * Andrew P. O'Rourke (1933-2013), former Westchester County Executive.Berger, Joseph. 'Andrew P. O’Rourke, Longtime Westchester County Leader, Dies at 79", The New York Times, January 4, 2013. Accessed January 4, 2013. * Montell Owens (born 1984), professional football player for the Jacksonville Jaguars.Montell Owens, NFL.com. Accessed May 21, 2013. * Irving Penn (1917-2009), photographer.Via Associated Press. "Fashion, celebrity photographer Irving Penn dies", USA Today, October 7, 2009. Accessed October 26, 2011. "Born in Plainfield, N.J., in 1917, Penn studied at the Philadelphia Museum School of Industrial Art from 1934 to 1938, and worked as an assistant at Harper's Bazaar in 1939." * Elizabeth Price (born 1996), gymnast."The Official Website of Elizabeth 'Ebee' Price" - About Elizabeth. Accessed August 5, 2012. "Elizabeth Nicole Price was born on May 28, 1996 in Planfield, New Jersey to Diane and David Price." * Kasim Reed (born 1969), birthplace, current Mayor of Atlanta.Stevens, Andrew. "Kasim ReedMayor of Atlanta", City Mayors Foundation, March 29, 2010. Accessed October 26, 2011. "Though born in the New Jersey suburb of Plainfield, Reed was raised in Fulton County, Georgia and schooled at the Westlake High School locally." * Jane Rule (1931-2007), author of lesbian-themed novels and non-fiction.Fox, Margalit. "Jane Rule, Canadian Novelist, Dies at 76", The New York Times, December 29, 2007. Accessed October 26, 2011. "Jane Vance Rule was born on March 28, 1931, in Plainfield, N.J., and raised in the Midwest and California." * William Nelson Runyon (1871–1931), Acting Governor of New Jersey from 1919 to 1920.New Jersey Governor William Nelson Runyon, National Governors Association. Accessed August 3, 2007. * Robert Shapiro (born 1942), lawyer.Staff. "Stars shine to 'ultimate deal maker'", Boston Herald, June 30, 1994. Accessed January 12, 2011. "Born into a working-class family in Plainfield N.J. Shapiro came to Los Angeles as a boy and later attended UCLA as a finance major." * Garry Shider (1953–2010), musical director of P-Funk.McCall, Tris. "Garry Shider of P-Funk fame dies at 56", The Star-Ledger, June 16, 2010. Accessed January 12, 2011. "The Plainfield native and Rock and Roll Hall of Famer, best known as the musical director of George Clinton’s Parliament and Funkadelic bands, died today at the age of 56, from complications arising from brain and lung cancer. " * Percy Hamilton Stewart (1867–1951), mayor of Plainfield in 1912 and 1913, represented New Jersey's 5th congressional district from 1931-1933.Percy Hamilton Stewart, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 10, 2007. * Edward Herbert Thompson (1856–1935), archaeologist and diplomat.Staff. "MAYA RUINS DESCRIBED.; Explorer in Yucatan Speaks Before New Jersey Archaeologists.", The New York Times, March 11, 1932. Accessed January 12, 2011. "The seventy-five persons present heard talks by Dr. Edward Herbert Thompson of Plainfield, lecturer on archaeology and former United States Consul at Merida." * Jeff Torborg (born 1941), former professional baseball player and manager.Spivey, Mark. "Hillsborough man pens sports book on notable New Jersey athletes", Home News Tribune, November 28, 2008. Accessed January 12, 2011. "Milt Campbell and MLB catcher and manager Jeff Torborg, who caught a perfect game from Sandy Koufax, both called Plainfield home." * Fred Van Eps (1878–1960), banjoist and early recording artist.Gracyk, Tim. Fred Van Eps -- Banjoist, Biography by Tim Gracyk. Accessed May 24, 2008. * Rich Vos (born 1957), comedian.Staff. "Comics wait to see who'll be standing ", Atlanta Journal-Constitution, August 5, 2003. Accessed November 21, 2008. "Two grizzled veteran comics with minimal name recognition until a few weeks ago -- Dave Mordal of Elk River, Minn., and Rich Vos of Plainfield, N.J. -- have found a higher level of fame thanks to NBC's moderately successful reality show 'Last Comic Standing'." * Helen Walulik (1929–2012), All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player.All-American Girls Professional Baseball League official website – Helen Walulik profile * David S. Ware (born 1949), jazz saxophonist.Freeman, Phil. "Free at LastAvant-jazz titans the David S. Ware Quartet triumphantly disband—sort of", The Village Voice, May 29, 2007. Accessed October 26, 2011. "'I didn't disband the group,' says saxophonist David S. Ware by phone from his home in Plainfield, N.J. " * Vic Washington (born 1946), former professional football player.Six Individuals, One Team Inducted into the 13th Hall of Fame Class, University of Wyoming, February 19, 2005. Accessed July 10, 2007. "Vic Washington. Hometown: Plainfield, N.J." * James Edward Maceo West (born 1941), co-inventor of the foil electret microphone and member of the National Inventors Hall of Fame.The National Medal of Technology and Innovation Recipients: 2006 Laureates, United States Patent and Trademark Office. Accessed January 12, 2011. * Harrison A. Williams (1919–2001), U.S. Senator who resigned following the Abscam scandal.Harrison Arlington Williams, Jr., Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 10, 2008. * Jay Williams (born 1981), former professional basketball player with the Chicago Bulls.D'Allesandro, Dave. "Plainfield's Jay Williams thinks he's almost ready to let go of NBA dreams", The Star-Ledger, September 20, 2008. Accessed January 12, 2011. * Malinda Williams (born 1975), actress who played hair stylist Tracy "Bird" Van Adams on the Showtime television drama Soul Food.Daniels, Karu F. "A windfall indeed for Malinda Williams; BET celeb gift bags up for grabs; 'Hip Hop Wives' on TV; [[Danyel Smith]'s new Vibe"], AOL Black Voices, July 6, 2006. Accessed January 12, 2011. * Bernie Worrell (born 1944), keyboardist, founding member of Parliament-Funkadelic, childhood home.Deggan, Eric. "The best keyboardist you've never heard of", St. Petersburg Times, June 28, 2002. Accessed January 12, 2011. * James A. Yorke (born 1941), chair of the Mathematics Department at the University of Maryland, College Park.CURRICULUM VITAE: JAMES A. YORKE, University of Maryland, College Park. Accessed July 11, 2013. "Born 1941 in Plainfield, N.J., U.S.A., U.S. Citizen" See also *Plainfield Riding and Driving Club *Plainfield Armory References External links *Plainfield, New Jersey's Homepage *Plainfield Public School District * *Data for the Plainfield Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics *Plainfield Symphony *Plainfield Area YMCA *Cedarbrook Park & Shakespeare Garden *Plainfield High School - NJ's 2nd oldest *The Alternative Press in Plainfield Category:1869 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Union County, New Jersey Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Plainfield, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1869 Category:Special Charters in New Jersey